


on one condition

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fake Dating, Humor, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Pining, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka is tired of his friends butting into his dating life, so he does something about it
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	on one condition

**Author's Note:**

> yo. 
> 
> i managed to get this right under the 250 mark. 
> 
> day 3, iruka week: fake dating

“Fake-date me,” Iruka said with no preamble. 

“I’m sorry?” Kakashi asked, his eyebrow raising, as he took in the slightly disheveled, possibly sleep deprived sensei who had just sat down next to him. 

“I have a whole bunch of chuunin, tokubetsu, _and_ jounin who apparently have nothing better to do than try to set me up on dates. The jounin have even roped their genin teams in on it. If it happens _one more time_ , I cannot be held responsible for anything that befalls them.” 

Kakashi hid his snort of amusement with a cough. 

“And why should I be the one to fake-date you?” Kakashi asked, his voice smooth despite the butterflies that were threatening to burst from his stomach. He didn’t want to _fake-date_ Iruka, he wanted to _date-date_ Iruka. He had for a long time. 

Iruka huffed, “Because no one will question you. You’re the Copy-Nin, Badass Extraordinaire. Plus, we’re already friends, they won’t even think twice.” 

“You think I’m a badass?” Kakashi asked with a smirk. 

“Dammit, Kakashi, I’m being serious.” 

“I am too, sensei.” 

Iruka gave Kakashi his best sensei glare before it morphed into his best puppy-dog eyes. It was enough to sway Kakashi, but with one condition. 

“Fine, but it has to be a real date,” Kakashi stated. He cut off Iruka’s sputter with, “I won’t fake-date you, but I’ll real-date you.” 

The blush on Iruka’s face was satisfactory, as was his mumbled, “Oh, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
